The present invention relates to cold packs and more particularly to a cold pack capable of cooling a contact object at about 26xc2x0 C. instantly.
A conventional cold pack implemented as a rubber/plastic bag filled with water. Such cold pack is typically stored in a freezer. However, the previous cold pack suffered from several disadvantages. For example, the time required for freezing water as ice is relatively long. As such, the soothing effect of the cold pack is not good if there is an emergency occurred before water completely turns into ice. Further, the precious space of freezer is somewhat wasted for storing the cold pack. Furthermore, the solid (i.e., iced) cold pack is not appropriate for some emergencies. Moreover, the iced cold pack is not appropriate to carry because it will melt after leaving the freezer.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a plastic cold pack comprising a small water bag and a coolant consisting of 98% ammonium, nitrate 1% sodium carboxyl methyl cellulose, and 1% sodium chloride. In use, press or knead the cold pack to break the water bag. Instantly, a chemical reaction occurs as the coolant mixes with water released from the water bag. Such chemical reaction is capable of cooling a contact object at about 26xc2x0 C. instantly for serving as a soothing means in an emergency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an instant cold pack wherein the constituents of the coolant are organic chemicals such that the used coolant may be diluted by water to serve as fertilizer for raising plants. This is an environmental protection functionality.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.